Comme une crevette dans l'eau
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [Ma vie avec Heero 05] Un escargot apprend à nager à une crevette...cherchez l'erreur ! revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero

2.On meurt tous un jour 

3.Un jour de pluie 

4.L'oiseau 

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

6.Quoiqu'il arrive

7.Le procès

Comme une crevette dans l'eau Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy 

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Couple : 2+1 toujours…1+2 ? 

Genre : le Grand Bleu

Rating : PG-13

Résumé : Un escargot apprend à nager à une crevette, cherchez l'erreur ! ^^

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant g même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors…T___T Sont pas à moi ! 

***

_Froid - Glacé_

_Profond - _

_Comme dans le miroir, comme la plongée dans le miroir_

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre._

_Regarde-toi, de plus en plus profond. _

_"Touche le fond et reviens."_

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre. _

_Froid. _

_Le fond si loin. _

_La caresse sur tout le corps, douce, rassurante_

_Mais - un piège_

_La caresse devient les doigts glacés sur la gorge_

_Pas de fuite, partout les doigts qui étranglent_

_Où est le fond ? Où est la surface ? Je suis perdu_

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre._

_Affolement, étouffement, obscurité. _

_Panique. _

_Le corps si lourd. _

_Sortir ! Sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir ! _

_Et la caresse pénètre dans la bouche, glisse le long de la gorge, envahit la poitrine. _

_Les doigts glacés dans la poitrine._

_Un cercle bleu marine noir au centre. _

_Noir qui glisse sur le bleu comme du pétrole sur l'océan_

_Lent, une tache d'encre lourde, mange le bleu_

_Plus de force. _

_Pas comme ça, pas comme ça…Je suis perdu. _

_Le fond - une poignée de sable dans la main_

_Serre très fort, ne pas la perdre_

_Touche le fond et restes-y_

_Une lumière là-haut - Surface trop loin_

_Un cercle sombre, fondu au noir_

_Trop tard - _

***

"Heero ! Eh, Hee-chan, calme-toi ! Heero, c'est qu'un rêve… Ouvre les yeux, respire !"

Heero se redressa dans un sursaut violent, la respiration sifflante, la bouche grande ouverte pour absorber le plus d'oxygène possible, comme un noyé qui refait surface. Sa pupille avait envahit tout l'œil au point qu'on ne voyait plus l'iris et Duo s'effraya. 

_ Respire, Heero ! Allez ! Doucement, calmement… Panique pas, y'a assez d'air pour tout le monde. Bon Dieu, tu m'as fait peur ! Si j'avais su que tu t'arrêterais vraiment de respirer… J'étais pas sérieux, quand j'ai dit ça ![1] "

La pupille noire se rétracta lentement, au fur et à mesure que la respiration d'Heero se calmait, que son corps se détendait. Il revint enfin totalement à lui, sa vision s'éclaircit. 

"Duo ?" appela-t-il dans un souffle étranglé. 

"Je suis là !" répondit précipitamment l'autre garçon, puis pour le principe, ajouta : "T'inquiète !" et Heero se rendit compte que Duo le serrait dans ses bras. 

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Quatre apparut, échevelé, en caleçon et l'air affolé. "Heero ! Est-ce que tout va… euh ?"

Il s'arrêta net à la vue de l'objet de son empathie serré contre Duo, la tête posée sur son épaule, les deux mains accrochées à son tee-shirt comme à une bouée, et le garçon natté lui-même assis sur le lit du Japonais, les bras autour de lui. 

L'Américain fit un grand sourire au petit blond figé. " Te fais pas de bile, Quat, j'ai la situation en main… ou plutôt dans les bras."

Quatre cligna des yeux, hocha lentement la tête puis referma la porte avec un sourire entendu. 

_ Lâche-moi, marmonna Heero, la voix étouffé contre l'épaule de Duo. 

_ Nope. Pas avant que t'ais arrêté de trembler comme une machine à laver.

Heero essaya de se dégager, mais son corps refusait de bouger, et, l'esprit encore secoué, il accepta à contrecœur qu'il avait besoin de récupérer un peu, à la grande satisfaction de Duo. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, le garçon natté s'était mis inconsciemment à caresser le dos de Heero dans un geste de réconfort tendre. 

_ Ça va mieux ? interrogea-t-il doucement. 

Il aurait voulu savoir de quoi Heero avait rêvé mais savait qu'il ne répondrait pas. Les cauchemars de Heero étaient trop personnels, comme l'étaient les siens. 

_ Hn, répondit le Japonais. 

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami, ignorant avec calcul le sentiment de déception et de perte qui l'envahit au même moment. 

Peut-être que s'il l'ignorait, ça s'en irait.  

Duo le regarda quelques secondes, puis se leva pour retourner dans son propre lit. Il était trois heures du matin passé, Trowa et Wu Fei étaient partis la veille préparer le terrain d'une nouvelle mission dont Quatre devait leur donner les directives le lendemain. 

_ Ça ira ? 

Heero ne répondit pas et se recoucha, l'ignorant comme à chaque fois qu'il était surpris en état de faiblesse. Duo ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Ils étaient tous pareils, mais il aurait voulu qu'un jour, ils n'aient plus de problèmes à se montrer leurs faiblesses. 

Qu'un jour, Heero et lui…

"Eurk, pensa-t-il. Depuis quand je pense au futur, moi ?"

Il bloqua le fil de ses réflexions comme il savait si bien le faire, et attendit que Heero se rendorme. Mais le Japonais resta éveillé toute la nuit. 

***

"Voilà la mission, annonça Quatre. Il y a une base au sud du Pacifique d'où va bientôt partir un escadron de Mobile Dolls. Il faut qu'on la détruise. Trowa et Wu Fei sont déjà sur place, Trowa s'est infiltré et Wu Fei réunit les explosifs. Mais Trowa vient de m'envoyer les plans. Pour entrer dans la base sans se faire repérer, le seul moyen est de plonger."

A l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Quatre se figea, la nausée au bord du cœur, le souffle coupé, l'impression d'étouffer. 

Il leva les yeux vers Heero, mais le Japonais était aussi impassible que d'habitude. "Eh, Quat, ça va ?" demanda Duo, inquiet. 

Quatre hocha la tête, et rapidement :

_ Duo, tu plonges. 

_ Moi ? fit l'Américain, surpris. 

_ Oui. Tu es capable de retenir ta respiration le plus longtemps. 

_ Ben… C'est pas que je suis contre, mais je sais pas nager, moi. 

Silence. Quatre et Heero le regardèrent sans y croire. 

_ Comment ça, tu sais pas nager ? demanda Quatre. 

_ Eh, où tu veux que j'ai appris ? répliqua Duo. 

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Heero éleva la voix, plus impassible et indifférente que jamais :

_ Je plongerai. 

_ **NON  !! **

Duo regarda Quatre d'un air sidéré. 

_ Non, répéta le petit blond d'un air têtu. Il est hors de question que tu plonges. 

_ Je peux le faire. 

_ J'ai dit non, Heero. Ne sois pas ridicule, tu veux ? 

Heero le regarda d'un air furieux, et Duo faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise à la rage et au désespoir qui se cachaient derrière. Et il n'avait jamais vu Quatre avec un regard si dur. 

_ Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, gronda Heero. Je ne suis pas faible ! 

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible, rétorqua le stratège. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Mais il est hors de question que tu… que tu… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, c'est tout. Pas si on peut l'éviter. Il nous reste deux jours. Duo, tu penses pouvoir apprendre à nager en deux jours ? 

L'Américain qui avait assisté à l'échange avec incrédulité et stupéfaction se reprit. 

_ Evidemment, Quat. Ça va être de la rigolade ! J'ai été crevette dans une vie antérieure.

_ Je dois partir tout à l'heure. Heero…

Il y eut une hésitation dans la voix de Quatre. 

_ Je lui apprendrai, dit Heero d'une voix sans émotion apparente, mais ses yeux étaient encore bordés de colère. Et si Duo n'est pas opérationnel pour la mission, je l'exécuterai. 

Les deux pilotes se défièrent du regard, et Quatre finit par soupirer. "Très bien", dit-il. 

Heero hocha la tête, un peu plus satisfait, et sortit de la pièce. Duo se tourna tout de suite vers Quatre, de la curiosité plein les yeux. 

_ Eh, Quat-chan, c'est quoi ce délire avec Heero ? 

_ Duo… Je…je t'ai déjà parlé de mon… de…

_ De ton empathie, ouais. Comme cette nuit où t'as débarqué après le cauchemar d'Heero. 

_ Oui, c'est ça. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l'a déclenchée, mais… Duo, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut pas qu'Heero mette la tête sous l'eau. 

_ Pourquoi ça ? 

_ Il ne faut pas, c'est tout.

Sur ces mots Quatre sortit, laissant Duo complètement perplexe. 

***

[POV Duo] 

Qui n'a pas vu Heero en maillot de bain ne peut pas comprendre mon envie irrationnelle d'apprendre à nager avec lui. 

Qui n'a pas vu Heero en maillot de bain, la peau dorée par le soleil, son corps parfait ruisselant d'eau, et du sel sur les lèvres ne sait pas ce qu'est l'enfer. 

Je ne vais pas lui sauter dessus. Je ne dois pas lui sauter dessus. 

Se concentrer sur la mission…vje dois apprendre à nager. 

Je pense pas que ce soit trop difficile, surtout dans cet environnement de rêve. Heero et moi on est revenu à notre refuge antillais, juste tous les deux… 

_ Duo ! Dépêche-toi ! 

Bon. Pendant que je rêvais à notre future Lune de Miel, l'objet de tous mes fantasmes s'est assez éloigné pour être obligé de nager. A mon tour, maintenant…

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, oui, j'ai fait un chignon pour maintenir mes cheveux, et oui, j'ai l'air stupide. Mais bon, je vais avoir l'air encore plus stupide dans quelques instants. 

_ Essaye de flotter, demande l'homme de ma vie comme si c'était la chose la plus facile du monde. 

Seulement mon corps n'a pas l'air d'être d'accord et s'obstine à me faire boire la tasse. Je l'avais dit, que j'aurais l'air stupide ! 

_ Il faut que tu remplisses tes poumons d'air, explique Heero comme s'il me briefait pour une mission. Ça va t'aider à flotter, le reste est une question d'équilibre. 

_ Eh, y'a pas marqué Trowa Barton…

Heero ne relève pas et j'essaye de faire comme il a dit, mais… et au moment où, comme d'hab, je sens mon corps partir vers le fond, deux mains se posent sous mon dos pour me maintenir à la surface. 

Oh bonheur absolu !

Si je coule, est-ce qu'il me fera du bouche à bouche ? 

_ Tu flottes, déclare Heero qui a retiré ses mains pendant que je rêvais.   
_ Génial, je nage sur le dos, j'ironise. Ça, ça va être super utile pour la mission !

_ Baka. Avant de nager, il faut savoir flotter. A moins que tu veuilles des bouées.   
_ …Non, merci, Hee-chan. Je vais rester sur le dos combien de temps ? 

_ Essaye maintenant de flotter sur le ventre en maintenant le visage hors de l'eau. 

On vous a déjà dit que la mer était salée ? Vraiment, vraiment salée ? Maintenant que je le sais, j'aimerais qu'elle arrête de vouloir me le prouver et garder la tête à la surface ! 

Crevette, hein. 

Je dois être la première crevette à apprendre à nager ! 

Avec un escargot. 

L'idée me plaît je barbote jusqu'à Heero qui ne se méfie pas et je m'accroche à lui comme un bébé. Le serre contre moi. 

_ Duo, lâche-moi. Je ne suis pas une bouée.

Pas envie. Est-ce que un jour tu me laisseras te serrer comme ça pour de vrai ? Hein, Heero ?  Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras pour une autre raison qu'un cauchemar qui t'as terrifié, ou parce que j'apprends à nager ? 

_ Duo ! Lâche-moi, je te dis ! 

Je souris, un peu tristement, et puis pour le principe, donne un coup de langue sur l'intérieur de son épaule. 

_ **DUO !!!!! **

_ T'as la peau salée, je dis avant de m'éloigner prudemment, un sourire débile sur les lèvres. 

Eh, c'est un coup de soleil ou il rougit ? 

…Il rougit ? Heero Perfect Soldier Yuy ? 

Mon Hee-chan rougit ? 

…cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute !!!! 

_ Dis-moi, Heero… Tu rougis, hein ? 

_ Non ! 

_ Je veux voir ça encore ! 

Je m'approche de lui, et un éclair de panique passe dans ses yeux. 

Jouissif…

_ Duo ! Arrête de faire l'imbécile !

Il recule… Eh, on dirait que dans l'eau j'ai l'avantage. Je le poursuis et il se met à nager plus loin, là où on n'a plus pied. 

Bon. Il est temps de mettre mes leçons en pratique. 

Je plonge. 

Curieusement je me sens déjà plus à l'aise, mon corps lutte pour remonter à la surface, et c'est moi qui me débat pour aller au fond. Le reste, c'est un peu de technique, et ça je connais. La position des mains, du corps, des jambes. 

Et retenir son souffle. 

L'eau glisse sur moi comme une caresse, j'ai un étrange sentiment de plénitude. J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est flou, le sel pique un peu, mais tant pis. Quelque chose vole devant moi, mes cheveux se sont défaits. 

Cette sensation est fantastique, et je finis par remonter à la surface à contrecœur. J'ai avancé un peu, Heero est plus près, et me regarde avec un air bizarre. 

_ Eh, Hee-chan ! Je nage !!!

J'aime l'eau ! Mais je suis mieux au fond, à la surface j'ai plus de mal à nager. Je plonge de nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts, et je nage vers Heero, de plus en plus profond. Je découvre vite la meilleure façon de se déplacer. 

Vers le fond, l'eau est plus fraîche et c'est agréable. Je prends une poignée de sable et remonte en riant, grisé, près d'Heero, lui montre ma prise en ouvrant les mains. 

Heero fixe le sable avec intensité, et j'arrête de rire. 

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard…

_ Heero ? 

Ses yeux sont froids, son visage sans émotion. 

_ Ninmu kanryu, dit-il. Tu es prêt. 

Et il s'éloigne de moi, assez vite. Je le regarde nager vers la plage, puis marcher sur le sable et rentrer dans la maison, enroulé dans une serviette. 

Ses cheveux sont secs, et je me souviens de la phrase de Quatre. _Il ne faut pas que Heero mette la tête sous l'eau. _

Et je regarde ma poignée de sable, quelques grains parmi des milliards de milliards. 

Heero…

[ Fin POV Duo]

Heero s'assit sur les marches, dehors. Le soleil se couchait, illuminant d'un rouge feu la mer qui paraissait couverte de sang. 

Duo préparait le dîner à l'intérieur. 

…

Ils n'allaient sûrement pas manger ce soir. 

Les vagues ensanglantées remontaient sur la plage dans un bruit de tonnerre léger, emplissant les oreilles de Heero, et devant ses yeux, Duo, les cheveux libres et trempés flottant autour de lui, montrant la paume de sa main, la poignée de sable, la preuve. 

_Touche le fond et reviens._

La preuve. 

Une poignée de sable au creux de la main. 

Heero se leva, les yeux fixés sur l'océan, ses prunelles bleu marine reflétant l'écarlate de l'eau, et marcha jusqu'aux vagues. Il retira ses chaussures. 

_Touche le fond et reviens._

Ses pieds nus touchèrent l'eau tiède, et il eut à peine une hésitation avec de s'enfoncer dans l'eau. Ses chevilles… ses genoux… ses cuisses… les hanches… le ventre… les épaules… la gorge… le menton…

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et Heero se mit à nager vers l'horizon. 

_Touche le fond et reviens._

Il nagea jusqu'à ce que le fond ne soit plus visible, puis s'arrêta. 

Une poignée de sable au creux des mains. 

Touche le fond, et reviens. 

Au moment où il plongea, il crut entendre quelqu'un hurler son nom, mais l'eau l'avait déjà rendu sourd.

Il n'y a pas d'odeur dans l'eau. 

Il ne voyait pas le fond. Il nagea, presque à la verticale, et sur son corps il sentit la caresse de l'eau malgré ses vêtements, elle s'insinuait sur sa peau, comme des mains qui l'effleuraient, des bouches qui déposaient sur sa peau des baisers tendres et rassurants. 

Il ne voyait pas le fond. Est-ce qu'il avançait seulement ? Les mains devinrent des bras qui l'enserraient dans une étreinte possessive et puissante, mais toujours aimante, l'attirant, viens, viens, le fond est par ici…

Après l'ouïe, l'odorat, la vue, il ne lui restait que le toucher de ces enlacements jaloux, le goût du sel sur sa langue et ses lèvres.

La brûlure dans sa poitrine. 

Où est le fond ? 

Trop loin - remonter…

Mais les bras ne le laissaient plus partir, trop tard, (tu es à moi, à moi), et des doigts sur sa gorge se mirent à l'étrangler (tu ne partiras pas), et il perdit conscience de la Terre et du Ciel, du Fond et de la Surface, luttant contre les bras possessifs et jaloux (tu es à moi) qui alourdissaient son corps – plus d'air – les doigts qui glissent dans sa bouche, rampent dans sa gorge, brûlent la poitrine, lui attrapent le cœur…

Et soudain le fond, le sable sous sa tête (tu vois, je t'y ai amené), le sable dans sa main, serrer le sable, la preuve, j'ai réussi, ne m'envoyez plus au fond… (tu ne remonteras plus)

Heero ouvre les yeux, la surface est au-dessus de lui, comme le ciel, une tache de soleil. Quelque chose vient vers lui, la Mort sûrement, pour l'emporter, la Mort qui lui prend le bras pour l'arracher à l'étreinte de l'océan.

Avant de perdre conscience, Heero sourit, apaisé. 

La Mort avait le visage de Duo. 

***

La première chose qu'il retrouva fut le toucher, quelque chose de doux sur ses lèvres, l'air dans ses poumons qui faisaient lâcher prise aux doigts glacés, qui lui fit cracher l'eau qui l'avait possédée. La seconde fut le goût du sel sur ses lèvres, dans sa bouche, et quelque chose d'autre qu'il ne sut pas définir mais qui ne lui appartenait pas. La troisième, l'odeur familière de quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, une odeur réconfortante, rassurante. La quatrième, une voix chaude, inquiète, désespérée, connue, qui prononçait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Puis, il entrouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage de quelqu'un qu'il… aimait ? De quelqu'un qui le rassurait, tout allait bien, il était là…

Enfin, il prit conscience qu'il était en vie, que c'était le goût de Duo sur ses lèvres, l'odeur de Duo, la voix de Duo, le visage de Duo, et qu'il l'appelait. 

C'était la bouche de Duo sur la sienne, c'étaient les bras de Duo autour de lui. 

_ D…uo…

_ Heero ! Espèce de…de… you fucking bastard ! you…you…goddammit to fucking hell, you scared me to death !! I should kill you !! 

Comme à chaque fois qu'il perdait son sang-froid, Duo s'était remis à sa langue maternelle et Heero ferma les yeux avec un soupir douloureux, les poumons encore brûlants. Duo le serra contre lui, et inconsciemment, le Japonais appuya la tête contre l'épaule de son ami. 

_ Heero, nom de Dieu, on n'a pas idée de se noyer à quatre mètres de profondeur ! Pourquoi t'es pas remonté ? 

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sentait au creux de sa main la poignée de sable qu'il avait refusé de lâcher, même au fin fond de son inconscience. 

Il avait gardé le sable, cette fois. Duo… Duo était venu le chercher. Duo ne l'avait pas laissé dans les bras des profondeurs…

 Soudain il n'avait plus peur. Les profondeurs ne pouvaient plus rien contre lui, Duo était là. 

Et il garderait la poignée de sable. Il la montrerait au docteur J, qui lui avait interdit de replonger sous l'eau après cet incident lors de son entraînement où il était resté coincé au fond de l'eau et qui l'avait tellement marqué qu'il ne pouvait mettre la tête sous l'eau sans perdre connaissance. 

Mais Duo avait vaincu les profondeurs. 

"Duo…"

Heero n'avait fait que murmurer son nom, mais l'Américain sursauta. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'intonation qui lui serrait la gorge et lui pinçait douloureusement le cœur. 

De… de la tendresse ? 

Est-ce qu'il y avait de la tendresse ? 

Il l'avait dit comme on prononce le nom d'un être chéri. "Heero," répondit calmement Duo. 

Le Japonais laissa un sourire jouer au coin de ses lèvres puis perdit de nouveau connaissance, mais plus d'épuisement que d'autre chose. 

Sa main s'ouvrit, lâchant les quelques grains de sable qu'il tenait, et ils se perdirent au milieu des milliards d'autres qui peuplaient la plage. Puis les doigts de Heero se resserrèrent sur la tunique trempée de Duo. 

Duo le serra dans ses bras et le transporta jusqu'au refuge pour le déposer sur son lit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui, refusant de le quitter une seule seconde. Il avait eu trop peur, trop peur de le perdre. Mais Heero avait de nouveau prouvé qu'il était immortel. 

Duo ne le quitta pas des yeux de toute la nuit, s'assurant qu'il respirait, que tout allait bien. 

Le lendemain matin, Heero était redevenu lui-même, ne faisant aucune allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et pour une fois Duo laissa courir, trop incertain de ce qui était exactement arrivé, ne voulant pas se donner trop d'espoir, mais ne voulant pas le perdre totalement non plus. Il n'était pas fou. Ce ton de voix que Heero avait eu, cette façon de s'accrocher à lui… 

Ils rejoignirent Quatre comme si de rien n'était, partirent pour la mission, et Heero ne fit pas plus attention à lui que d'habitude. 

Mais le Japonais avait beau faire, Duo maintenant était sûr d'une chose.

Heero n'était pas si indifférent qu'il le laissait croire. 

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à la base d'OZ, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Il fit signe à Quatre que tout allait bien et entra dans l'eau. 

Après cette mission… après cette mission, il parlerait à Heero. 

Et avec un sourire, Duo s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'océan. 

OWARI 

[1] cf. « On meurt tous un jour » (one-shot n°2)


End file.
